


The Correct Ending to the Battle of Hogwarts

by LoyalandTrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also everyone is gay, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fred is alive, Happy Ending, Hedwig is alive, Multi, Nobody Dies, Okay so PRACTICALLY no one dies, Polyamory, The proper ending to Battle of Hogwarts, b/c they can all be happy TOGETHER FOREVER, but hopefully y'all agree with this ending???, dobby is alive, everyone is alive guys, just like, lavender is low-key gay here, no substance tbh, polyamorous sirius/remus/tonks, this is really short and mostly just me venting that nobody should have died, wait i just remembered that technically voldemort still dies so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalandTrue/pseuds/LoyalandTrue
Summary: Everyone is alive. Literally a short fic where I describe everyone being alive.Oh, and also everyone is gay





	The Correct Ending to the Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this elaborately thought out fic about the fates of these Harry Potter characters. Don't worry, though, a happy ending is in store. Very suspenseful. 
> 
> Please come vent with me in the comments about how very alive everyone is :)

“Voldemort is dead!” everyone yelled. There was great celebration in the courtyard.

Hedwig landed on the arm of Sirius, who kissed his boyfriend, Remus, as they stood with their girlfriend Tonks. Polyamory suited them. They wept with joy.

Dobby cheered from the sidelines, with the rest of the house-elf force that he had led in battle.

Fred Weasley high-fived his brother, and nearby Lavender was hugging Parvati, glad to be completely and totally alive.

Colin Creevey snapped photographs of the crowd, happy to be documenting this wondrous moment.

**Author's Note:**

> #nosubstance, but I hope y'all enjoyed this happy world of rejoicing and non-death for everyone


End file.
